Finding Family
by castlencis
Summary: This is my second fanficition for Sons Of Anarchy. I am not good with summaries but you can read what's inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Family.**

A/N: This story is set after season 6 of Sons of Anarchy. Chloe & her brother have just found out about Tara and why she was killed. Jax knew about Chloe and Cìan and asked his lawyer to contact them and inform them. Gemma doesn't know about them and is shocked to find out Tara had family when they arrive to see Jax and his sons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Sons Of Anarchy.

 **Chapter 1.**

It had been a long drive to Charming after leaving the airport and Chloe wanted-to-get-rid of some of the tension that she was holding onto and having Sophie with them for this trip is going to be useful. Chloe remembered that Tara had given her a phone number to call her if she wanted to talk when she had that was when she spoke to Jax. When spoke to him that first time he sounded lost without his wife and so Chloe had gotten close to Jax, Chloe had told Jax once that Tara was family and if anything was to happen to her or the boys and that she would take revenge for them.

They were getting close to the town of Charming and it was then that Sophie told them their uncle's was available for them to live in until everything was sorted. Hugh saw they were running low on gas and decided to stop at the first garage and get the car filled up. The only garage the came across was Teller-Marrow and so Hugh pulled in and it was when they had come in half way that the car stopped dead. Cìan looked at his sister and knew that she need to spar with him to let some tension go like he needed to do. He got out of the car along with Hugh and Sophie and his sister was the last to get out.

It was then that Jax saw some people waiting to be looked after and Tig went over to see what the problem was with the car but Chloe was on alert and so was her twin when Hugh stepped in front him an said " _Its me and my wife you will be dealing with not our friends if you know what's good for you"._ Chibbs had been watching Chloe and Cìan and saw the tension that needs a release. Chloe saw the boxing ring and nodded to her brother that they could use that to spar with each other. While the car was being worked on everyone else was watching brother and sister sparing and it was coming towards the end and once finished Chloe breaks down for the first time since hearing about Tara and Cìan holds her knowing that his sister was closer to Tara than he was but she had treated him as a brother and that was something special between him and his cousin.

Sophie saw what happened and wanted to go to her friend but Hugh stopped her and she looked at him and asked, " _Why wouldn't you let me go over to Chloe, Hugh?"_ Hugh looks at her straight and says " _They need this time to themselves Sophie, look at what Chloe has had to put up with because of your brother and then hearing the news about her cousin it's taken it's toll on her"._ Both Sophie and Hugh had walked away from the car so the menchics could take care of it but so they were nowhere near to let anyone hear them speak privately. Juice walked over with the invoice to Hugh and handed it to him with a smile.

Hugh went towards the car with Sophie and noticed that something was amiss and singled to Chloe and Cìan to check the car before he paid the correct amount for what was done. Chloe and her brother was given space to get back to the car and it was Chloe that found every tracking device in the car and put them in a plastic bag and left it on the drivers side of the car. " _Who's in charge here because if I find another tracking device in this car I will make you pay dearly",_ said Chloe and Hugh had thrown the plastic bag to her so she meant business. She crushed everything in the bag and left it there so they discuss what went on after they left.

Hugh paid and then got in and started the car and it was purring like a dream and Cìan had gotten in then and Hugh started to back out when he saw Dylan blocking their way. Hugh stopped and put the car in park and got out of the car and approached Dylan with propose and it was then that Dylan held a gun to Hugh's chest and was about to shoot when he felt a knife in his thigh. Cìan had seen what was about to happen and told Sophie and Chloe to keep down and saw a guy with blonde hair get in the car and take it out of park and drive in further into the safety of the garage.

Jax stayed with the women while the others went to back up Cìan and Hugh. Sophie was crying because her brother was causing problems. " _Why in god's name doesn't he listen to me anymore I told him countless times to stay away from you Chloe and he thinks that because I'm his sister that I will save his ass from Cìan_ _and Hugh but he's wrong he is going to prison I'll make sure of it",_ said Sophie with tears running down her face. Chloe saw the guy in the front seat look at her with sad eyes and said " _Chloe I'm Jackson Teller Tara's husband and your cousin-in-law". "We can finish introductions later I want to know if Dylan is being dealt with correctly",_ said Chloe who smiled sadly at Jax and he nodded his head and saw that both men were still standing with out a scratch on them. Chibbs was impressed with the way the two men were dealing with Dylan. _" You can't protect your sister forever Cìan I will have her when your deployed again",_ said Dylan with a smirk on his face when Chibbs walks up to him and says " _You will not be getting anywhere near this family if I have anything to do with it, ain't that right lads"._ It was then that Cìan and Hugh saw a group of men surrounding them and Dylan.

Hugh looks back at the car and sees that everyone is ok but notices Sophie being comforted by Chloe and another person and gets pissed at Dylan. " _It was you who put the trackers and listening devices in the car to keep tabs on Chloe and your sister. Both Chloe and Sophie have suffered enough hassle from you and I'm guess you don't do as you big sister asks anymore especially since Chloe is her client. Your sister will protect her client quicker than she'll come near you, I ought to murder you for what you've done but Chloe's Cìan's sister and my friend so I'll let Cìan deal with you for that but your sister is my responsibility so you stay the hell away or I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands",_ said Hugh and turned and walked away to let Cìan deal with him for another few minutes.

The boys surrounding Cìan while he did what he needed to do before following Hugh back to the car but stopped beside Chibbs and said " _Can you and your friends escort him to the closet airport where there is a plane waiting to take him back to LA to be charged with breaking his AVO and give this to the man your handing Dylan over to he'll know I sent you to make sure that Dylan never comes near my sister or his own ever again"._ Chibbs nodded his head to the boys and picked Dylan up and was getting ready to leave and Cìan was heading back to his sister and his friends. Cìan was just near enough to see his sister smile when he feels a bullet hit him in the back and goes down when he sees his sister go pale. Chloe runs to her brother with Jax beside her, Jax calls out for the first aid kit and Chibbs and the Scots man came over and helped with slowing the blood down.

Jax saw Happy beat Dylan because he had a gun in his hand but also saw Cìan's friend dump him in the trunk of his car gagged and tied with a bag over his head.Happy took lead about getting Dylan out of charming when the ambulance arrived to take Cìan to the hospital. The paramedics asked his name and Chloe answered " _Commander Cìan Knowles of the Judge Avodocte General's Office Washington DC"._ When they took him away from the garage to the hospital Chloe broke down again whispering that she can't loose any one else. " _Which hospital was he taken to Jax?"_ asked Chloe and Jax said " _St. Thomas Hospital it's the only hospital in town, get in the car and me and Chibbs will escort you to the hospital I'll stay with you until your brother is out of danger"._ Chibbs knew that the hospital is the last place Jax wants to be but he cares for these people he can see it and knows that there must be a connectation to Tara but says nothing.

They had left the garage and arrived at the hospital and was in the family room when Tara's boss came in and saw Jax for the first time since Tara died. Margaret spoke to everyone and looked at Chloe with a smile and said " _Tara mentioned that you're a doctor as well, I don't understand why you didn't specialise in anything but then Tara didn't always correct my assumptions she stood up to me on countless occasions isn't that right Jax and I must say that the boys are looking well, would you like me to bring them in so they can meet Tara's cousin". "Margaret thank you but the boys are safer here until I finish work, thanks for letting me leave with you and the staff, Tara would approve. I hope Gemma hasn't had any contact with them cause she is not allowed near them",_ Jax said with a small smile and hugged Tara's old boss. Margaret knew then that Jax had always tried to do right by Tara and considered Tara the daughter she never had and so their sons are important to her and she noticed Chibbs over Jax's shoulder and smiled at him for the first time and then stepped back and said " _Chloe your brother is going to be fine but the doctor will out to give you a more detailed prognosis"._

It was a few minutes after that, that the doctor came in and gave them the news the Cìan might be paralysed from the waist down but wouldn't be sure of the damage until he is fully awake. Sophie collapse and Hugh and Chibbs tell the doctor that it was her brother that shot him and she feels responsible for what happened. Chloe spoke to the doctor privately and asked about him being realsed from the hospital to go to Tara's funeral. She got told that he may not be but depending how much he wants to be there he would arrange for him to attend. " _Jax, I need to go to Uncle frank's house Tara kept it for us in case we wanted to visit, I need to rest and I'm sure that Sophie and Hugh need the rest as well",_ said Chloe but she noticed Hugh hand the keys of the car to Jax and told him that he would stay here with his friend and let the women get the rest they need because it was going to be a busy few days for all of them. So they left Chibbs carried Sophie out to the car and Chloe and Jax walked side by side to the car and they all got in and Jax drove to Frank's house in silence.

A/N: Please review. Let me know if you like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Family.**

A/N: This story is set after season 6 of Sons of Anarchy. Chloe & her brother have just found out about Tara and why she was killed. Jax knew about Chloe and Cìan and asked his lawyer to contact them and inform them. Gemma doesn't know about them and is shocked to find out Tara had family when they arrive to see Jax and his sons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Sons Of Anarchy.

 **Chapter 2.**

As they arrived at the house and Jax stopped the car he gave the Key to the house to Chloe and smiled with sadness and said " _We'll discuss everything when your brother is awake tomorrow, Tara told me very little about you because of Gemma and she had to hide the letters somewhere safe so Gemma would never find out about you or your brother"._ Then they got out of the car and helped unload everything and bring it in to the house. Chloe put Hugh's things and Sophie's things in the master bedroom and saw that Chibbs had carried Sophie in and put her on the bed with the throw blanket over her to keep her warm. They both left the room noticing that Jax was outside on the porch.

" _Chibbs thank you putting Sophie to bed and helping my brother when he needed it, is Jackson ok because he knows he's welcome in this house anytime along with the rest of the club, it's not your fault tara got killed I know that now, you guys did your best to keep her safe but it didn't work, she predicted that she would get killed and who would kill her",_ said Chloe to Chibbs who looked at her in amazement and hugged her and told her that he would bring the rest of the stuff in and she can phone her friends and tell them that she arrived.

Chibbs came out to the porch to see Jax had been crying because he had overheard what Chloe had said and hugged his friend and brother and knew he needed to help bring in the suitcases that were still on the porch and Chibbs helped him with them. As they made their way inside they heard Chloe say _"Leah, my brother will be fine, he's as stubborn as me and worse than my cousin tara, I miss her she knew about Dylan but she told me that I should leave LA and come to charming I guess she got her wish of sorts but I don't like leaving you, Erin, Miles and Setanta Jr. I miss you guys so much"._ Chloe looked up to see both men with suitcases and wondering where to put them she stayed talking on the phone while showing the men where to put the suitcases hers in the near room to the hall and her brothers in the room next to it with an adjoining bathroom. Chibbs went through the bathroom and left the cases down near the bathroom door and left the rooms and went to the sitting room when he got a call from happy to say that Dylan wouldn't hurt Chloe ever again because he was shot and buried in the desert in Europe.

Chibbs finished his call when Jax and Chloe and turned to see that Jax knew something about Chloe but wouldn't reveal it until he was ready. They said goodbye and that they should come by the garage in the morning to meet everybody and Abel and Thomas. Once they left the house Chibbs turned to Jax and asked " _So pres what's the connection to the doc?" "Chibbs, Chloe & Cìan are Tara's only living family left their cousins and I got to know Chloe of sorts through phone calls while Tara was in prison when lowen told me that tara changed lawyers I rang Chloe and asked her about it and she explained that she was going through some stuff and told her lawyer to talk to Tara an explain what was going on she didn't expect her to switch from lowen to Sophie, Chibbs why ask about this", _said Jax who had driven to the hospital to pick up his bike and leave the keys to the car with Hugh.

Chibbs looked at his brother and knew he had to tell him before they got back to the lot. _"Jax, Sophie's brother did some nasty things to Chloe he was bragging about it on the flight back to LA both Happy and Cìan's friend were pissed. Cìan's friend went to the cockpit to inform the pilot that they were changing course by the time he came back to the main cabin happy had broken his jaw so he couldn't talk or scream when he heard where they were going. They landed in the desert and got off the plane and both men killed Dylan slowly once they were finished they burned his body and threw acid over it and buried his body so deep in the sand that it wouldn't be found",_ said Chibbs and watched Jax when he nodded his acknowledgement of the situation.

Margaret came out with both Jax's boys holding her hand's and saw both men but continued to the car when Jax noticed what Margaret was doing and smiled to himself knowing that the boys would not know the poison that his mother had against their mother. Once he saw that his boys were buckled in he called to Margaret and turned to Chibbs and told him to tell Hugh about Dylan and to the keys to the car to him as well. He then just headed towards Margaret and hugged her properly and when he pulled back Margaret said " _I know now what Tara saw in you and wanted to help you be that person, you Jackson Teller are an amazing father and man and I know its hurts coming here but it helps to keep her alive for you and the boys for now". "Margaret thank you for being their unofficial grandmother, but I think it's time we made it official, Chloe & Sophie are coming by the garage in the morning why don't you swing by and we can discuss it with Chloe and make sure she's ok with it happening", _said Jax.

Margaret nodded her head and hugged Jax and then got into the car and drove away and Jax went and was on his bike when Chibbs came out and joined him and they headed back to the garage. When they got back they saw Gemma in the office Jax ignored her and went straight to the clubhouse and told some of the boys that Chloe and Sophie would be there in the morning and to clean the place up today. When he came back out he saw Chibbs and Happy standing between Gemma, Margaret and the boys. When Abel saw his dad he went running over and hugged him but his younger brother was pulling Margaret towards Jax when he got close enough Margaret let go of his hand and he wobbled over to his brother and father and hugged both. " _Margaret would you like to join us for dinner Bobby cooks up a storm and you can help me with your grandsons",_ said Jax who didn't care that Gemma heard him and saw that Margaret was smiling at her son and grandsons.

Margaret's response was to walk with Jax and the boys into the clubhouse and was amazed at what she was seeing inside. There was a pool table in one comer, there was a long dining table near a set of double doors and a window, there was also the bar, the kitchen and last a long hallway to the dorm rooms. Jax saw that Margaret was curious about what was behind the double doors and brought her over and showed her and explained that they had meetings in this room. She looked at the room and then looked at Tara's family and smiled. " _Is there anything that I can do to help with dinner",_ said Margaret and everyone was surprised with her announcement but Bobby grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen while the others set the table.

Meanwhile at the hospital Hugh gets a call from his sister telling him that her, Leah and the boys were coming to charming no arguments. Sometimes it was hard not to argue with Erin but knowing that the others were coming would help Chloe cope better with what's going to happen in the next few days. Cìan wakes up and screams in pain when he tries to move, Hugh reacts and calls the doctor and tries to calm his friend but knows that he wouldn't calm down until he sees his sister. Hugh rings Chloe and tells her brother is awake but is wanting to see her but he convinced her to speak to him through the phone and she did and once he calmed down he was able to talk to the doctor and Hugh was out in the hall telling Chloe to stay in bed and rest and she can come see him in the morning.

Sophie had been up for a few hours and overheard Chloe talking to Hugh and noticed that Hugh's things were in the same room as hers and she went to the ensuite bathroom to have a shower so she went to unpack her things noticed that the clock had been set to go off a certain time in the morning so she garthed her toiletries and some towels and had a shower.

Once finished in the shower Sophie was still exhausted from the events of the day and climbed back into bed and fell back asleep. Chloe had heard Sophie in the shower and thought it was a good idea so she had one then climbed into bed and went to sleep.

A/N: Please review. Thanks for your reviews on Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Family.**

A/N: This story is set after season 6 of Sons of Anarchy. Chloe & her brother have just found out about Tara and why she was killed. Jax knew about Chloe and Cìan and asked his lawyer to contact them and inform them. Gemma doesn't know about them and is shocked to find out Tara had family when they arrive to see Jax and his sons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Sons Of Anarchy.

 **Chapter 3.**

Margaret was enjoying her time at the clubhouse with everyone and noticed that Jax and Chibs in a conversation but went back to paying attention to Abel and Thomas and the others in the group. Both boys were getting tired and Jax noticed that it was getting late and decided to put the boys to bed and happy went to help him to give Margaret a break but it was a chance for Chibs to tell her that she'll be staying the night. " _Bobby would you like me to help with the dishes?"_ asked Margaret and Bobby shook his head and said " _Nah some of the lads will help tidy up and clean up since we have some guests coming in the morning, but thanks Margaret for the offer but you helped cook the food let someone else take care of clean up"._ Margaret went from the table to the couch near the pool table and was going to lie down but Chibs sat down beside her and she just put her head on his shoulder and was about to fall asleep when she heard a window smash and she sat bolt upright she was about to get up but Chibs kept a hold of her and said " _Margaret its safer for you to stay the night here, because I'm guessing that Gemma has destroyed your car, you'll be staying in my dorm you'll have the bed and I'll have the floor"._

Margaret was in shock and nodded the agreement and let Chibs carry her to his dorm and showed her where everything was and she noticed a picture on the chest of drawers and noticed that the young lady in the picture had some of Chibs features. Chibs saw Margaret admiring the picture of him and Kerrianne and saw her smile brightly. She turned from the picture only to have Chibs looking straight at her without being guarded. " _Chibs, if I am going to have a shower I have to take my glasses off, so I may need help with undressing myself and in the shower, you I normally have contacts in before I get undressed and get into a shower at home, but since I don't have contacts here, you need to be my eyes if you don't mind",_ said Margaret shyly and went towards the bathroom and noticed that the shower was big enough for two.

Margaret went into the bathroom and Chibs followed he held her hands and said " _I'll do as you ask and I will be as gentle as possible so don't be afraid lass, I'll protect you just like Jax and the rest of the boys will"._ He kissed her on her forehead and started to help her undress herself. Once that was done he told her that she needed to stand still until he was ready and now they were both ready for the shower. He switched on the shower to heat the water and put it at a tempture that was right for both of them. While in the shower Chibs asked her to tell him about her life and in exchange he would tell her about his. They talked like old friends but knew that they were just getting to know each other. 

Once out of the shower they dried each other and got ready for bed. Margaret had put back on her glasses and saw Chibs staring at her and smiled and thanked him for his assistance and went to leave the bathroom but was stopped by Chibs who turned her around and kissed her gently on the lips. Once the kiss was over they both headed to their sleeping areas and got into bed and went to sleep. Chibs looked at Margaret sleeping and realised that he missed having someone to share his life with but maybe when Tara's funeral was over he will ask Margaret out on a date.

Meanwhile Hugh was getting calls from Erin to let him know that they were on their way to charming. Of course it was early in the morning when he got the call but he told Erin to take it easy and to take breaks when driving. Erin listened to her brother and assured him that they would arrive in Charming safe and well. Meanwhile outside the Knowles house the sun had just come up when the alarms on Chloe and Sophie's phones went off. They got up and dressed and was about to have breakfast when there was a knock at the door and so Chloe answered it and saw a woman that she knew was Jax's mother wanting to come in and be friendly but Chloe called Sophie over who now went outside to speak to the woman.

Chloe went back to the kitchen and saw that it was stocked and cooked a small breakfast for herself and Sophie before they had to leave to go to the garage to meet Jax and his boys. When Sophie comes back in she is livid with hatred for Gemma but Chloe had some news of her own to tell Sophie. " _Sophie, Dylan is dead and is buried somewhere in Europe, I'm sorry you lost your brother but on a happier note Cìan is awake and has some feeling in his legs at least he can come to the funeral. Shit we better make a move if we're to get to the garage on time",_ said Chloe who had a look of sadness and happiness across her face. Sophie knew that Dylan would be killed once he started bragging about what he done to Chloe. She is nervous about the meeting at the garage. " _Chloe how are we getting to the garage, we've no car",_ said Sophie and when Chloe looked at her friend she had a wicked smile on her face. " _We walk to the garage it'll be good for us",_ said Chloe.

When they walk outside they see a van in the driveway. They wonder who owns it but as they come down the porch steps they see Chibs in the driver's seat and smile. When Sophie open's the passenger seat door she smiles a little at Chibs and says " _Chloe said we were walking to the garage for the meeting with the club and Jax and his boys"._ Chloe gets in beside Sophie and says nothing and smiles at Chibs to let him know that they are both nervous about the meeting. Chibs smiles and says " _Jax, asked me last night to pick u girls up and bring you to the garage for the meeting and to make sure that Gemma hasn't met you yet Chloe"._ " _So that woman at the house this morning was Gemma, Sophie you didn't say who you were dealing with when you came back in why didn't you say?"_ asks Chloe. They had being driving for a few minutes before Sophie answered and when she did they had arrived at the garage.

Sophie's answer to Chloe's statement and question before they arrived at the garage was this _"Well Chloe, it wasn't until I shut the door so that she couldn't see your back that I found out her name and she started asking questions about you and I told her that you were my client I couldn't reveal your name or purpose in Charming. She wasn't happy that I wouldn't give her any information on you or why you were using Frank's house. She got pissed and walked off and said that she will find out about you and that you were to stay away from her son Jax and her grandsons Abel and Thomas, she drove off then and I came back inside and forgot to mention it cause you told me bout Dylan and your brother"._ As Sophie had finished what she was saying they had arrived at the garage and got out of the van once it stopped.

" _Well good morning everyone, this is a nice welcome party",_ said Chloe with a smile. Juice was the first to introduce himself, then it was Bobby, then Happy, then Tig, then Phil and then it was Margaret and last but not least it was the moment that everyone was waiting for as Jax brought his sons forward to meet their aunt Chloe and her friend Sophie. " _Abel, Thomas this is you aunt Chloe your mum's cousin and this is her friend Sophie",_ said Jax with a smile. Chloe went down to Abel's height and opened her arms for a hug and smiled widely as Abel held her tightly and she whispered to him and he smiled and then hugged Sophie who picked him up and went to the swings to play with him as Chloe took Thomas off of Jax and kissed the boys cheek and hugged him also.

" _Jax, your boys are wonderful and cute, Abel looks like you and Thomas here looks a bit like Tara",_ said Chloe who was smiling and playing with Thomas and Jax noticed that she was about to cry and hugged her close. Everyone was watching the exchange when a car pulled and parked and a young man got out of the car and came running towards Chloe. Chloe heard her name being called and when she looked at the person she smiled. " _Miles, what are you doing running, walk young man is your aunt with you",_ said Chloe when she saw not only Leah but also Erin with Setanta Jr. Chloe was in shock when she saw her friends but knew that Erin would have spoken to her brother when she heard the news about her twin brother.

When Miles had arrived at her feet she bent down to his level still holding Thomas and hugged him and introduced him to Thomas, Jax and Abel when he had come back over to his father with Sophie. Of course Sophie knew about them arriving cause Hugh had rung her early to tell her and was happy to see her friends as well. " _Ok, everyone lets get back to work, we need to plan Tara's funeral, plus Chloe I need to ask you something",_ said Jax. But before everyone dispersed and went back to work Chloe sensed something was wrong and wanted to go inside so everyone was comfortable. Leah had come close and knew that Chloe was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling and laid a hand on her shoulder and asked " _Hey Chloe how's Cìan this morning, is there any change since yesterday?"_ Chloe could not have asked for abetter distraction from what was going on around her, as everyone was moving inside for a private meeting before heading to the hospital. Sophie had been speaking to Erin and helping her with baby stuff. When they heard Chloe speak to Leah about her brother. " _Leah, Cìan is awake and has feeling in his legs which is good news, so as soon as were finished here we're heading to the hospital to see him and give Hugh a break",_ said Chloe.

Everyone sat around the table the kids were colouring in some colouring books while Margaret looked after the small ones all four women sat together when Jax spoke " _Chloe how would you feel if Margaret was to legally become Abel and Thomas's grandmother?"_ Chloe looked at Jax then at Margaret and knew that Tara would approve whole heartily about it and it meant that Margaret would be a surrogate mother to her if she was to stay in Charming permentaly. Chloe looked at Jax and finely answered his question with a smile on her face, _"Jax, I think Margaret is a perfect choice for the boys grandmother and Tara would approve of this because I know if they were my boys I would choose Margaret for to be their legal grandmother"._ Jax looked at Chloe took her hand and kissed it in understanding. They both spoke to Sophie about it and she agreed to do up the papers for them to sign. Then they got back to arranging the funeral for Tara. Once that was done Chloe went to Happy and hugged him and whispered a thank you for what he did.

Margaret was heading to the hospital and offered to bring Sophie and Chloe with her as Jax was dropping the boys off himself. Everyone watched as the women and kids left first to go to the hospital. Chibs and Bobby took the boys and put them in Tara's SUV that is now in Jax's name while Jax spoke to Happy and Juice. " _Boys, I need a favour from both of you, it's in relation to Chloe, I need to see the extant of what Dylan did to her, Juice get her medical records, Happy I need you on protection detail for Chloe, Chibs will look out for Margaret. I don't want Gemma anywhere near either of them",_ said Jax and both Juice and Happy nodded their agreement. Once that was settled Jax got into the car and drove off just as Gemma was arriving she wanted to talk to her son and grandsons but Jax wouldn't let her near them or him. They interviewed a few people for the office to help Chucky but none of them had admin experience. Gemma parked in a way that she could get out quickly.

She noticed that her belongings were in a box waiting to be picked up outside the office both Chibs and Bobby watched her as picked it up and tried the office door with her key and noticed that the locks were changed so she went back to her car and put her stuff in the front seat beside her, she saw Bobby and Chibs watching her and sent them a smile as she started the car but they watched her without a hint of friendship or happiness to see her at all. Gemma started the car and was driving out of the garage lot when she saw Maureen and Trinity go past her without a hello they waved to Bobby and Chibs who waved them over but kept an eye on Gemma and it was then that she realised that they found out the truth but hadn't told Jax and she drove off home crying because she destroyed everything she ever had, as she arrived home Gemma knew Tara was right about her and what she did to Jax she had treated her only son as a child and not as an adult. Gemma knows she wouldn't be welcome at Tara's funeral but she'll go and keep her distance it's the least she can do cause Tara was the only woman who stood up to her she shouldn't have killed her until she knew all the facts.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews they were great. Please keep the reviews coming. Hint for Chapter 6: It's the day of Tara's funeral when a connection is revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Family.**

A/N: This story is set after season 6 of Sons of Anarchy. Chloe & her brother have just found out about Tara and why she was killed. Jax knew about Chloe and Cìan and asked his lawyer to contact them and inform them. Gemma doesn't know about them and is shocked to find out Tara had family when they arrive to see Jax and his sons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Sons Of Anarchy.

 **Chapter 4.**

Meanwhile at the hospital there was even more good news when everyone went to see Cìan. Sophie and the other went into the room to see him and Hugh but everyone was missing Chloe and was wondering where she went when Cìan guessed where she went and what she was doing he smiled to himself. " _Cìan you know what your sister is up to don't you?"_ asked Leah who had put Miles on the chair beside the bed with a book to read. " _Leah, Chloe is talking to the doctor about me going to my cousin's funeral, plus it gives me some time to ask what in the world made you guys travel all this way for poor old me I'm not that important but Chloe and Sophie are I guess",_ said Cìan and smiled when he saw his sister arrive with two boys and their dad. Chloe asked everyone to give her the room and that once she was finished they could visit on their own.

Everyone went to the waiting room so Chloe could introduce Abel, Thomas and Jax to her brother. " _Cìan, this is Jax and his sons Abel and Thomas, their Tara's family and ours as well. Tara did well when she came back here until things got complaited. Do you want to spend some time getting to know them?"_ said Chloe with a smile while Thomas was playing with her hair. Cìan and Jax watched Chloe with the boys and then looked at each other and knew that Chloe would stay in Charming to help raise the boys. " _So Jax about Dylan thank your friend for me for his help in disposing of him without my knowledge",_ said Cìan and smiled at Abel and asked him to sit on the bed and tell him what he wanted to be when he grew up. Before Abel spoke Jax said " _Cìan your sister did that already this morning before coming here"._ Jax looked at his cousin in law and was amazed that he kept his attention on Abel who was showing him his toy motorcycle and listened to what he had said and his attention went from Abel to his cousin-in-law and then to his sister and saw the understanding they had it was something he missed.

Ok so they spent time with Cìan and explained what was going on then Jax had to bring the boys up to the nursery and said goodbye but that he would see them again later on for a barque at the clubhouse. After Jax and the boys left Leah and Miles came in and Chloe left so that they could talk. Everyone got their turn and when they were finished they left and headed towards the garage. When they arrive Chloe took Setanta Jr off Erin to give her a break and it was then that Erin asked about motels or hostels to stay in and got a surprise when Happy had heard the conversation between the two of them. " _Erin, we'd be happy if you and your friend and son and nephew stayed here at the clubhouse",_ said Happy and that earned him another smile from Chloe but it got him a kiss on the cheek from Erin and a hug from Miles and Leah.

Happy took Setanta Jr off Chloe and started playing with the boy and Erin had tears in her eyes as they sat at the picnic table watching Happy with her son. " _Erin my brother would be proud of the way you are raising your son, you know if you want to have Miles as well your welcome",_ said Leah with a smile on her face and understanding in her eyes when she looked at Erin watching her son's interaction with Happy. Tara's funeral was in two days and Chloe took out a note pad and started writing the euguloy and while she was got up in her writing everyone was doing other things. Hugh sees Chloe and knows she is struggling with everything that has happened and quietly says it to Sophie and hugs him but explains now she needs someone else to help her through this struggle and then that's when they see Jax sitting beside her and talk to her & she lets it go finally, she lets her cousin's husband hold her for the first time since they met.

" _You know Jax this is the first time I've let someone touch me since my accident. Some how I'm glad it was you, it will make hugging the others easier for me thank you",_ said Chloe with a few sniffles. Jax just kissed her temple and said " _Your welcome, come on food's ready"._ Everyone was in sort of a good mood and to take their minds off things Erin convinced Chloe, Sophie and Leah to sing their favourite song. Chloe looked at Jax then to her friends and suggested something else and it clicked with Jax that Chloe's favourite song is the same as Tara's. The girls look a Chloe and wonder why she wanted to change song choice but Jax put her at ease and smiled and said " _I'd like to hear you sing the song Chloe please it'll be the first time the boys will hear it as well"._ Chloe nodded her agreement and the three of them started the song and then Chloe sang lead because she knew the song better than the others everyone was surprised that her voice was that beautiful still after what she's been through.

Erin had put Setanta Jr in his crib in Happy's dorm room with the baby monitor in the main room and one on the beside locker and left him to sleep. As she came into the main room she could hear Chloe sing her favourite song and saw she had the baby monitor in her hand and was looking at Jax and his sons while she sang. The song was coming to an end and as she finished it she had tears in her eyes. Happy noticed Erin watching in the wings and saw she was sad because she knew what it was like for Jax but saw that her friend needed this family like she needed to belong.

Once the girls were finished everyone clapped and asked for another one this time Chloe handed it over to Erin cause she knew a song that everyone would enjoy. Oh course Leah knew this song because it was her brother's favourite and it was a duet and both Leah and Erin sang together and everyone was enjoying themselves. They had eaten but now the music was playing people were dancing. Chloe had dance with Abel, then Thomas and then Jax. Chibs had asked Chloe to dance one dance in honour of her brother and she nodded her agreement. Jax explained to Chibs that Chloe was nervous and explain what he was doing and things should go ok.

Everyone was enjoying himself or herself until Gemma walked towards the clubhouse to speak to Jax. Chloe knew who was coming and went inside along with the rest of the club the boys were asleep in Jax's dorm room and now this is where she felt safe. " _Gemma what do you want, you do know that you are not allowed on this lot or near my sons at all plus you are not invited to the funeral of my wife",_ said Jax and was about to walk away when Gemma starts to speak " _Jackson, son you can't stop me from seeing my grandsons, I hope your not screwing that whore from frank's house in front of your sons, my grandsons cause if you are I'll apply for custody",_ said Gemma with a snide smirk on her face. Jax was livid at what his mother said about Chloe and Sophie and he saw Chloe inside and knew that his mother had hit a very open wound, he turned around and hit Gemma in the face and stopped knowing that this is not the way Tara or Chloe would deal with the problem.

Jax noticed Happy, Chibs, Hugh and Tig behind him but felt Happy's hand on his shoulder and felt a squeeze in understanding and so Jax went back inside to be with Chloe and the boys. Gemma tried her best to get passed the four men but couldn't then she tried her luck with Hugh and thought she was getting some where when he yanked her back to the gate and dumped her on the side walk. " _You listen closely, cause I'll only say this once, stay away from my family, if you don't I'll be the one to put a bullet between your eyes, also don't let me catch you sneaking around the house where I'm staying cause I will kill you for know reason",_ said Hugh and started walking back towards the clubhouse as soon as the boys closed the gate to the garage, so that no-one else could disturb them until they called it a night.

Jax knew that Chloe had heard what his mother had said and saw the hurt in her eyes. " _Chloe, I am sorry for her, she doesn't know when to let things go. She had no right to say what she said about you or Sophie. I'm guessing that Sophie had meat Gemma at the house and you were in the Kitchen cooking breakfast, Gemma doesn't know about you and your brother and I don't want her to know about you guys until after the funeral or on the day",_ said Jax and Chloe had looked at him while he was explaining but hugged him knowing that what his mother said about her and Sophie bothered him the same way it bothered her and was glad that he hugged her back. As Jax was about to let go he felt Chloe tightened her hold on him and he noticed that she was shaking with fear and was sobbing really hard.

Everyone had gone back outside after the gates were shut and were really enjoying themselves. While Chloe and Jax were inside taking some time out from the party to get to know each other. Tara's funeral is the day after tomorrow and there are still things to be done. Jax was able to understand why Tara treated Chloe like a sister, it was because they were both alike in more ways than one. Chloe was tired and fell asleep in Jax's arms and it was then Sophie and Hugh walked in and saw that Chloe was asleep soundly for the first time in 6 months. " _Hey Jax we can take her home now she needs the rest",_ said Sophie as quietly as she could and when Hugh went to pick her up she tightened her grip on Jax.

Both Hugh and Sophie looked at each other and then at Jax and understood why Chloe was afraid to let go. Jax picked her up and nodded to the others to follow him to his dorm room and they did and when they saw it they smiled. Thomas was in his playpen asleep, Abel was on a small mattress asleep, there was also a camp bed, which meant that Jax would sleep in it and the main bed was for Chloe. Sophie pulled back the covers and Jax put Chloe down on the bed and it was then she let go and Jax pulled the covers back over her and he left his kutte beside her so she knows that she's safe.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviews coming I would like to hear your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Family.**

A/N: This story is set after season 6 of Sons of Anarchy. Chloe & her brother have just found out about Tara and why she was killed. Jax knew about Chloe and Cìan and asked his lawyer to contact them and inform them. Gemma doesn't know about them and is shocked to find out Tara had family when they arrive to see Jax and his sons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Sons Of Anarchy.

 **Chapter 5.**

 _ **Previously:**_

Both Hugh and Sophie looked at each other and then at Jax and understood why Chloe was afraid to let go. Jax picked her up and nodded to the others to follow him to his dorm room and they did and when they saw it they smiled. Thomas was in his playpen asleep, Abel was on a small mattress asleep, there was also a camp bed, which meant that Jax would sleep in it and the main bed was for Chloe. Sophie pulled back the covers and Jax put Chloe down on the bed and it was then she let go and Jax pulled the covers back over her and he left his kutte beside her so she knows that she's safe.

It was the day after the barque and Chloe woke up in a strange room but when she looked around she saw that Thomas and Abel were awake and wanted to wake their father but Thomas couldn't get out of the playpen without some help. Chloe got up and picked Thomas out of the playpen and whispered to him to stay quiet and she quietly said the same to Abel and brought them over to Jax who was asleep but was starting to stir. " _Wakey, Wakey daddy, time to make us breakfast",_ said Abel who was beside his dad's bed with Chloe and Thomas sitting on the floor playing.

When Jax heard his son wake him up he was about to tell him not to wake Chloe when he saw her playing with Thomas and Abel beside his bed with a small smile on her face. Tara's wake was this evening and it was going to be tough for all of them. Jax realised that he only had sweats on and no t-shirt or socks. Jax sat up on the side of the bed and looked at his son Abel and asked " _Abel son can you get daddy a t-shit and socks please?"_ Abel did as he was asked and noticed his aunt Chloe noticed his dad's tattoo on his back but saw Tara's name tattooed across his chest where his heart was and saw a sadness in her eyes. Abel came back over to his dad and handed him the clean t-shirt and socks he asked for and Jax put the socks on first before he put the t-shirt on and he then went to the bathroom and changed from his sweats to his jeans.

When he came out he saw Chloe had gotten the boys dressed and ready for breakfast. " _Ok, boys lets get breakfast before grandma Margaret picks you up today for to go to the hospital",_ said Jax with a sad smile and takes Thomas off Chloe and holds Abel's hand heading for the door but before leaving Jax says " _Chloe ring Sophie to bring a change of clothes for you and you can use some of Tara's things that are in the drawer at the top after you have a shower, your brother should be getting out sometime today but we'll talk after you freshened up"._ Chloe smiled and watched them leave to get breakfast. Chloe did as Jax suggested and found the sweats that tara had borrowed and never returned and found her old t-shit that she had given to Tara for when she moved back to Charming. Chloe went and had a shower and once she was finished she put on a pair of Tara's socks and went to have something to eat wearing her cousins clothing.

Everyone was in a subdued mood but as soon as Chloe came into the main room Miles came running to her and hugged her real tight and said he would sing her a song for breakfast and it brought a smile to her lips. Leah had gone to the hospital to see her brother and Erin wasn't up yet. Chibs saw Chloe with Miles and heard the kid sing a song that Chloe had taught him and noticed that Chloe was wearing some of Tara's cloths. He smiled and nodded hello. Chloe saw that everyone had seen her walk in and herd her sing with Miles and that she had a smile on her face. Chloe had walked over to the table with Miles when Bobby walks out of the kitchen with her breakfast and placed it in front of her ignoring the scars on her shoulder that she knew would be seen by the guys in the club sooner rather than later. As she ate her breakfast Jax had come back inside after seeing his boys off and nodded to Chibs to make a move.

Jax noticed the scars on Chloe's back and when she looked up she saw a question in his eyes before he had a chance to mask the pain in his features. Everyone had a good breakfast and then Erin walked in with Setanta Jr in her arms and was shocked to see Chloe with a t-shirt on that would should some of her scars. " _Chloe, I wasn't expecting to see you here, is everything ok, your scars aren't acting up are they. Oh hey Sophie",_ said Erin and Chloe looked at Erin and said that everything was fine and that Sophie had brought a change of cloths for her. Sophie handed her the bag and sat down beside Miles so that Chloe could go get changed and then she left the main room with everyone's eyes one her.

Chloe went back to Jax's dorm room and was getting changed when she heard a knock on the door. Chloe put on Jax's hoodie before telling who ever it was to come in as she zipped up the hoodie. " _Chloe is it ok if I see the scars on your back?"_ asked Jax when he had come in and shut the door behind him so no one else could disturb them. " _Honestly Jax, today being Tara's wake I'm not sure that explaining how I got the scars is a good idea. But I'll let you see them because I'm having trouble putting on my bra and I need some help",_ said Chloe who was looking at the floor but had turned her back so that when she opened the hoodie and took it off Jax would help her fasten her bra at the back. " _Chloe, I don't have to ask that question cause I can guess where you got them, but your right today is not the day to explain anything to me, you will when you feel ready to tell me. Now let me help you with your bra and then I'll leave you to finish getting dressed",_ said Jax as he got closer to her and saw her relax as she started to unzip the hoodie and take it off so Jax could see the full extant of the scars.

Once the hoodie was off and Jax saw the extant of the scars on her back he was shocked but he gently closed her bra and then turned to leave when Chloe grabbed his hand and turned him to face her and it was then he saw that the scars started at the front of her body and contuied round to her back. She started to finish getting dressed and put on her white shirt and looked at her cousin's husband knowing that at some stage everyone will want to know about the scars. " _Jax, I know your in shock that you weren't expecting the scars at the front but only Leah, Sophie and Cìan know about the scars at the front no-one else does. Well apart from Tara she knew that if I came to Charming you and the guys would protect me to your last breath. She loved you a great deal, she done everything you asked her to do for the boys and you",_ said Chloe while she put her other cloths in the bag and Jax held her.

Erin was talking to Sophie and the guys in the club when the hear two cars come in and notice that one of them is Hugh, with Maureen and Trinity and the other is Leah with Cìan sitting in the front seat. Erin saw Cìan looking for his sister but couldn't find her anywhere. Erin hand her son to Sophie and went to get Chloe. " _Chloe, you better get a move on there is someone out here looking for you",_ shouted Erin but saw that her and Jax were at the bar having coffee and chatting quietly until they saw Erin who was waiting impatiently for them to move to come out side.

Everyone was in a small group and was talking when Chloe, Jax and Erin arrived outside to see what all the fuss was about but of course Chloe was expecting to see her brother later at Tara's wake in the funeral home but was surprised to find him sitting in a wheelchair surrounded by everyone and smiling a sad smile considering what day it was and Chloe stood frozen for a few minutes until she felt both Jax's hand and Erin's hand give her a gentle push towards her brother.

Chloe looked at Jax before going to her brother and hugged him, " _Why didn't you or the others tell me you were getting out today",_ said Chloe with a smile. " _Well sis you seemed kind of busy so we all decided it would be a nice surprise for you after everything that happened the past few days",_ said Cìan with a sadness in his eyes but saw that Chloe's friends and Jax and the rest of the club were looking out for her. Cìan went towards Jax and shook his hand and thanked him for looking out for Chloe.

Maureen and Trinity came towards Jax and he hugged both of them and thanked them for coming. They discussed what would happen at the wake and what would happen the next day. While everyone else was talking Erin went to see who had her son and saw Happy playing with him she smiled when Setanta Jr started gurgling. Chucky comes out of the office with a job and saw that everyone else was busy expect Happy and goes over to him and Erin and Setanta Jr. Chucky asks Happy would he take care of this customer and he will watch out for Erin and Setanta Jr while he was gone. Happy kissed Setanta Jr on the cheek and handed him back to Erin and kissed her on the forehead and warned Chucky that if he upset Erin or her son there would be consequences.

While the others were busy Erin followed Chucky into the office with her son and the car seat so that she could put him down and rock him to sleep. " _Chucky, have you no help with the paperwork for the garage?"_ asked Erin who put her son in the car seat with a toy to play with while she started to help Chucky tidy up the office and assisted him with putting a system in place so it was easier for him work. " _Thanks for the help Erin I really appreciate it, Jax has been trying to get someone to help me in the office but it seems that everyone is afraid to work at the garage because of the club",_ said Chucky. Erin smiled at him and told him that the people that applied for the job were crazy to let stories influence whether or not they should work at the garage cause of the club. The club is separate from the garage and should remain that way.

Everyone else was finished discussing what was to happen in two hours and they decided to go get ready. Jax and Chloe came to the office to let Erin know what was going on and had overheard the conversation between Chucky and Erin and when they walked in they saw her and Chucky discussing invoices and payments and databases. " _I think you should stay in Charming and work with Chucky on a day to day basis Erin, think about it and let me know after tomorrow",_ said Jax and Erin nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard him speak. She looked at him then at Chloe and then her son and smiled " _I'll think about it and let you know before I leave Jackson, thank you for the offer it is sweet of you",_ said Erin and Chloe then told her what was happening in two hours so if she wanted to get Setanta Jr ready now would be a good time. Happy arrived back at the garage with the car and owner when Jax, Chloe and Erin holding Setanta Jr's car seat were leaving the office.

Chloe felt Erin stiffen when she saw who got out of the truck along with Happy. Chloe grabbed Erin's hand and brought her inside the clubhouse and told Leah that her brother's ex-partner on the force was here. Hugh knew what went on with Erin and decided to see for himself while Sophie and Leah helped his sister look after his nephew. Hugh came out of the club house to see Jax and Happy looking like they want to kill someone but he spoke so that Brian knew he was there, " _Christ Brian what do want apart from getting your car fixed?"_ asked Hugh and saw Brian physically stiffen when he heard his voice.

" _Well Hugh I came looking for Dylan, I'm his parole officer and I see your sister is here I was hoping to talk to her in private",_ said Brian and saw that Hugh nor the other two men were buying what he was saying. " _Look there's a motel just near the end of the street go check-in but don't come near here until your car is ready, Chucky take his number and don't ring it until we say, ok",_ said Jax and looked at Happy and Hugh and told them to get him to the motel and get back here fast.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think so far of how the story's going. Hint Chapter 6: Tara's wake and Funeral.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Family.**

A/N: This story is set after season 6 of Sons of Anarchy. Chloe & her brother have just found out about Tara and why she was killed. Jax knew about Chloe and Cìan and asked his lawyer to contact them and inform them. Gemma doesn't know about them and is shocked to find out Tara had family when they arrive to see Jax and his sons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Sons Of Anarchy.

 **Chapter 6.**

It was time to go to the funeral home for the prayers and some stories. When they arrived Jax, Abel and Thomas sat in the first couple of seats then Chloe and her brother followed by Maureen and trinity. Everyone else found seats behind and across from the family. Once the prayers were done Cìan went up to say a few words. " _Everyone, I know a lot of you don't know who I am or how I know Tara but she was my cousin and the most wonderful person I got to know growing up. My sister will give the euguloy tomorrow but I just want to say this, Jax, Abel & Thomas Tara loved you with all her heart she never wanted to leave you but things happen for a reason. She did real good when she came home sorta speak she got the extra family she always wanted even though a few didn't trust her but she didn't care she loved everyone of you in a small way. So all she ever wanted for you guys is for you to be happy and know you were loved by her no matter the problems you gave her, thank you for doing what you could to protect her and her boys", _said Cìan and went back to his seat beside his sister.

Abel went up and said some words to his mother that had Chloe in tears and Jax was going to say something but couldn't seem to get the words out. Chibs saw Jax was struggling and went up and told him to sit down that he would say a few words for him. Jax took his advice and sat down and held on to Thomas and Abel while he cried listening to his friend speak about his wife. " _Tara Teller was one hell of a woman, she had stole Jax's heart when they were both in high school and even when they were apart for so many years that love grew stronger than ever. When she came home to bury her dad she had also taken a job at the hospital. She made a brilliant doctor and she loved her job, Tara loved helping people. Her family was the most important thing to her; Jax, Abel and Thomas were her whole world, even though she would get annoyed if the club got in the middle of family time. I remember tara telling me that she was organising a holiday to LA to visit a friend but someone put a spanner in the works but now her family is here to help you, the boys and the rest of us get through this as we will help them get through this, Tara I promise to make you proud of your family and the rest of us",_ said Chibs.

After that everyone went back to the clubhouse to have a few drinks and Maureen and Trinity were talking to Sophie when she noticed someone standing watching the crowd for someone familiar. Sophie realised who it was and searched for Hugh and noticed that he wasn't outside with his sister so she excused herself to Maureen and her daughter and went to Happy and Chibs and told them what she saw & who it was and that he shouldn't be near anyone of them because he got Leah's brother killed in the line of duty. Brian had been watching the garage to see if Dylan was there or that Erin was there on her own so that he could explain what really went down with his partner but somehow there was always someone in the way her brother and everyone who had worked with Setanta Senior.

Brian was to engrossed in looking for Erin and her son and didn't notice Happy or Chibs until it was to late. " _You were told not to come near the garage until we called to tell you that your car was ready, and I believe that you are not supposed to be anywhere near any of the women that is in the clubhouse because of your connection to a man who would harass and kidnap and rape one of the women inside and would not leave her alone. You better take our advice and don't do what your client did or there will be conquenes to be paid",_ said Happy who made sure that Brian understood that no-one crossed the line with the women inside because they are family and no-one hurts this family again because someone had betrayed this family and killed his friend's wife. Brian was looking at happy straight in the eyes and saw he meant every word of what he said and agreed that he would wait until the car was ready at the hotel.

While that was happening outside both Chloe and Cìan had been telling stories of when they were younger and the kind of stuff they got up to when Tara came to visit. After one story Jax laughed so hard he forgot that it was Tara's wake. When he calmed down, he smiles at Chloe and her brother and says " _Who do you think taught her most of the stuff that you guys got up to especially that particular one"._ Cìan was surprised to learn this but the look on his sister's face told him that Tara had told her and asked to keep it from her brother.

" _Sis, Tara told you about Jax along time ago and what went down when she arrived in Chicago. I had a feeling you were hiding something from me but I didn't push either of you cause you would have made fun of me by putting make-up on my face while I was asleep",_ said Cìan who had a smile on his face. He watched his sister go into a fit of laughter and then she looked at Jax and then her brother and smiled at the memory. " _My dear brother your right, Tara had told me about Jax along time ago and when she arrived in Chicago she told me what went down between his mom and her after she had told him that she got accepted to medical school. Gemma beat the crap out of Tara and told her to leave that night and she arrived at my door crying her eyes out knowing that she couldn't say goodbye to Jax or tell him that she loved him but she had called to see her friend Donna and told her what happened and asked her to give Jax a letter but to keep it at her house so Gemma wouldn't find out about it. Tara had been in bad shape and I looked after her as best as I could after she miscarried your child, Jax it was a girl. I had asked Tara what number she left for you to use and she told me that it was my landline number. She had asked me to tell Jax half the truth and that she couldn't talk to him cause he would wiggle the address out of her and arrive on my doorstep with his best friend and Donna and she didn't want everyone in Charming knowing that we were related",_ said Chloe with a smile on her face and she pulled the sonogram picture and gave it to Jax who noticed that her name was Jessica Grace Teller.

It was getting late and everyone agreed to meet at Franks house and go from there to the funeral home for the mass and then the graveyard. While everyone was heading home Gemma had called by the funeral home and went in to pay her respects to Tara and saw Chibs there and they looked at each other and then he said " _Gemma do what you came to do then leave cause when Jax finds out what you did he will kill you, I made a promise to Tara to make her proud of her boys and the rest of us without you poisoning the club"._ Gemma saw that Tara was laid out in an outfit she had never seen before but it looked well on her former daughter-in-law. Gemma put a single white rose in Tara's hands and kissed her goodbye and said she was sorry for everything she ever put her through and that she didn't deserve to have Jax as her son and with that she left and went home. Chibs heard what Gemma said and knew that in a way she didn't mean to hurt Tara the way she did but it was way to late for her.

It was the day of Tara's funeral and everyone was up in record time and was ready to leave to go to the funeral home for the mass and then on to the cemetery to bury Tara. It would be by her cousin's grave that Chloe would speak about her cousin. Everyone was at the funeral home and they brought out Tara's coffin after the mass and the guys put the coffin in the hoarse and it travelled by the Hospital and stayed there for nearly an hour until they made their way to the cemerty to bury Tara. Chloe was still finding it hard to keep it together but holding Abel's hand gave her strength and her brother was also finding it hard to get through the last part of Tara's funeral. Gemma was watching from a distance and saw a woman who looked a lot like Tara but there was something different about her and then she listened to the woman's speech.

" _Everyone, I am Tara's cousin, Chloe Knowles and I'm going to tell you what kind of person my cousin was and always will be to me, my brother, her husband Jax and her sons Abel and Thomas. Tara was an amazing woman she survived so much in her life in a way it made her stronger but in a way it made her tough but there were things that got the better of her and she found these things difficult to deal with and she would ring me and talk things through and I would tell that life is testing her but she always hated the way I would say that but I knew she understood what I was really trying to say without saying it. When we first heard what happened to Tara I was in denial and that I wouldn't believe it until I came to Charming to know it was real. When we arrived in charming a few days ago we stopped at the garage to get the car looked at and it was at the garage that everything hit home because now I believed that my cousin was never going to speak to my brother or me ever again. When we met Jax and his sons we knew that Tara had loved her family with all her heart and if someone tried to get between her and her boys she would die to protect them. Tara was a brilliant surgeon and a wonderful mother and wife, Jax you and your sons did not deserve to lose the most stunning, intelligent, sarcastic and clever person that I've known all my life. Tara you were like a sister to me and Cìan and we will miss you with all our hearts and I promise that we will help Jax raise the boys the way you both wanted",_ said Chloe as she picked a red rose and dropped it into the grave. Abel watched his mother's cousin struggle through the euguloy and silently cried as she placed a rose in his mother's grave. Abel let go of his father's hand picked up a rose and went to stand beside Chloe and dropped it into Tara's grave and held Chloe's hand and stood there watching it fall. Jax, Thomas and Cìan did the same and stood by Tara's grave and said goodbye.

Gemma was in shock when she heard Chloe's surname and knew that she must know everything that went down between Tara and herself and what Gemma had done by killing her cousin. Gemma watched as her son, grandsons and Chloe and her brother stand by Tara's grave to say a silent goodbye and watched them walk to Donna's grave, then Opie's, Piney's and then to John's and Thomas's graves while everyone else threw roses into Tara's grave and said goodbye. Everyone was waiting by the cars and bikes and when they came back everyone noticed that Chloe held on to Thomas like a lifeline. Jax needed some alone time with Tara and so that is why Chloe was holding Thomas and Cìan was holding Abel and was talking to him and Thomas while waiting for Jax.

Leah knew that today took a lot out of the twins and that they both needed rest before facing the crowd at the clubhouse. " _Hugh, Sophie and Erin go our car I'll drive Cìan and Chloe to franks before going to the clubhouse ok Miles can come with me go on",_ said Leah and both Chloe and her brother were thankful that she understood better than anyone else that they need some time with Jax and the boys before facing the crowd at the clubhouse. Leah knew what it was like cause she had gone through this with her brother's funeral and understood. Tara's SUV was waiting for Jax and the boys and Chibs was driving it so it was ok to let Jax go to the clubhouse for the afters. Jax took Thomas off Chloe's hands & put him in the car and her brother helped to put Abel in the car as well.

Leah held Chloe as she cried watching Jax and her brother put the boys in the car knowing that this is the hardest day of their lives. Jax saw Leah holding Chloe but didn't say anything and climbed into the car with Chibs and Margaret and started to leave and Chloe had climbed into the backseat where Miles sat and he hugged her before she closed the door. Her brother got into the passenger seat of the car and waited for Leah to get in and drive to the house so Chloe could calm down before exploding in front of everyone. Leah noticed someone at Tara's grave but got into the drivers seat and drove the others to the house so they could rest for an hour before going to the clubhouse.

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Please keep the reviews coming. Wendy makes an appearance at the Garage a couple of hours after Tara's funeral. Why is Wendy here? Who told her of Tara's death?


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Family.**

A/N: This story is set after season 6 of Sons of Anarchy. Chloe & her brother have just found out about Tara and why she was killed. Jax knew about Chloe and Cìan and asked his lawyer to contact them and inform them. Gemma doesn't know about them and is shocked to find out Tara had family when they arrive to see Jax and his sons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Sons Of Anarchy.

 **Chapter 7.**

Leah had driven Chloe and her brother to their house for some rest and found that Jax was there on his own. As Leah stops the car in the driveway Cìan gets out to greet his cousin in law but saw that he held something and went over to him and sat on the porch beside him before he spoke miles asked could he hug him and Jax nodded his head and hugged the young boy. Then Miles and Leah went inside before Chloe, Cìan and Jax came in for a glass of water. " _Guys, this belonged to Tara and I thought that you might want to look it over before the official will reading later on. But this here is from me and the boys we felt you deserved something special of Tara's, I'll let you guys get some rest, come by the clubhouse any time your ready",_ said Jax as he got up to leave and let them have some time alone before the meet & greet at the garage.

Cìan looked at his sister and saw that what she held in her hands curtousty of Jax was a picture of Tara and them together on their last summer outing together. " _Jax, thank you so much and as much as I hate to say this but after my compassionate leave is over I have to go back to Washington DC, will you look out for Chloe because I know that she has grown very fond of you and the boys, I want her to be able to call on you and the guys for anything she needs. Just to let you know she may ring you in the middle of the night just to talk",_ said Cìan who had escorted Jax down the drive towards his bike and out of earshot of Chloe. But Jax noticed that Chloe had gone inside and that Leah was on the porch waiting for Cìan to go inside to get some rest, Jax just acknowledged what Cìan had said by nodding his head.

Back at the Clubhouse/garage Chibs sees Wendy arrive and goes to her and says _"Wendy, what are you doing here, now is not the time to talk to Jax he just buried his wife, anyway how did you find out about today",_ said Chibs. Wendy looked at him and then went in search of Gemma because she knew that she would be celebrating the Doctor's demise but when she didn't see her she asked why wasn't Gemma there helping to celebrate the demise of a woman she hated more than life it's self. Jax had arrived back just in time to see Sophie lay into his ex-wife who he knew was still friends with Gemma. Once off his bike and heading towards Chibs he stops when he hears Wendy say that she is taking custody of both boys as of now.

" _Sorry to disappoint you Wendy but you have no legal right to either of the boys because Doctor Tara Knowles Teller signed over custody to her cousin Chloe and knows that with her cousin's help her husband will be able to provide a better legacy for them to live up to, and anyway considering your friendship with Mrs Marrow, Mr Teller feels that you should have no contact with his sons, If you try to challenged this I will bring you to court so fast you wouldn't know what hit you",_ said Sophie as she watched Wendy's reaction to the news that Tara had family and that Jax knew about it. Wendy turned to see Jax standing there frozen to the spot but she noticed that a car had arrived and the occupants got out once the car was parked and saw two women, a man in uniform and a boy walk over to Jax to see if everything was ok.

" _Jax, its me Chloe are you alright?"_ Chloe asked and watched as Jax finally turned to her and hugged her and whispered thank you and he stepped back to look at her and knew that Tara chose right when giving full custody of the boys to her cousin. Jax and the others made their way towards the clubhouse but Wendy walked straight into their path and said " _Jax, I want my son now"._ Jax just pushed past Wendy and was walking into the clubhouse when he heard his cousin in law shout his name. Everyone that was inside came out to see the commotion that was going on when Hugh spotted Cìan trying to keep his sister upright. Not today he thought they just buried Tara a few hours ago they did not need this today. Jax had come to Cìan's aid and took Chloe off his hands and told Chibs to get the first aid kit and to work on Chloe in Opie's old dorm room.

Hugh was beside his best friend who was trying his best to hold it together for his sister and there might be a possibility that she may not survive this physical attack. Sophie grabbed Miles by the hand and brought him inside and Erin was sitting with Maureen and started asking what happened that Chloe was carried in by Jax and brought to Opie's old dorm room to be taken care of. Well Sophie told them what happened and that when Chloe went to walk past Wendy, Wendy reopened an old wound. Meanwhile back out side Leah told Hugh to take Cìan inside and that she would deal with the bitch that hurt Chloe. Happy had a hold of Wendy and Leah just let go and beat the crap out of the woman. " _You bitch Jax, Chloe & Cìan did not need this today. They just buried one of the most important people in their lives today and you just want nothing else but to cause trouble for Jax and his cousin's in law. That's right the woman you hurt is Tara's cousin Chloe and her twin brother Cìan. By the way Sophie is her lawyer and she is dam good at what she does, you woman messed with the wrong family", _said Leah as she landed her last punch to the stomach. After that she went inside to get something to eat and drink and saw the worried look on her boyfriend's face and she smiled a reassuring smile to let him know that the woman that hurt his sister wouldn't be coming near them ever again.

Everyone decided to eat and drink and chat about all the good times that Tara had with Jax and boys and the club on some occasions. Jax had gone to his dorm room to get some cloths for Chloe so that her other cloths could be washed. He went back to Opie's dorm room and walked in with one of his t-shirts and his hoodie so that she could hide the scar at the front and told Chibs not to say anything to the others about what he saw and he nodded his head in acknowledgement and left the room. Chloe cried as Jax helped her with the t-shirt and then the hoodie and whispered that no-one was ever going to attack his family again and was holding her when her brother comes in and takes over from Jax and thanks him for everything. Jax tells him that they are family and he will do a better job of protecting his family this time round.

Jax came to the main area of the room and spoke to everyone and that they would finish up early because it was a long day and everyone needs rest. Leah spoke to Jax after he was finished making his announcement and told him that Wendy will not come anywhere near the family again if she knew what was good for her health. Jax hugged Leah and told her thanks for taking care of it and Chloe is ok and that her brother and her will be out in a few minutes. After a few minutes both Chloe and Cìan made an appearance with everyone cheering in hushed tones because they didn't want to wake Erin's son. Erin noticed that her phone was ringing and didn't recognise the number and showed it to Happy who had been beside her when her friends walked into the main room and asked him to answer the call and when he did and the person on the other end said he got the wrong number and hung up. Happy knew it was Brian but told Erin he would take care of it afterwards.

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Please keep the reviews coming.


End file.
